That's life: Blink and You'll Miss It
by Kisa-Skylerr-1527
Summary: It's post Graduation and Harry needs to decide a lots of things. But a gay love interest poses a problem for Harry on an his adventures of life and love. CAUTION: YAOI UPDATE: Ch 3 is up!
1. Harry's mission: Hopefully Possible

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. Although I'd like to, I don't so... Read and Review. And Yuri-san, thanx for reading this. Even before I knew I had to put it up. -Kisa Chan

P.s. I'm a BAD Kitty... I still haven't updated THREAD OF LIFE. I have it written up to chappy 10 but I just need to put it up. I'm such a lazy ass.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Harry's mission: Hopefully Possible

Harry's chest heaved in and out at a rapid pace. He didn't know how long he'd been running or how far he'd gone. And now wasn't the best of times to stop and figure it out. "Dear God he's after me..." Harry whispered to the silence. "Please don't let him get me. I don't wanna have to deal with him right now..."

He gasped. With some of his depleting strength he pushed himself from the wall and continued sulkingly walking down the narrow alleyway.

London wasn't as pretty this time of year. Summer ANYWHERE is too hot and too sticky for any fun. But these days Harry had to be especially careful where he went. To be seen by the wrong person could mean seriously bad news for Harry. But at this point Harry was used to this small inconvience. At 17, and fresh from school, he was at his prime.

At the end of the alley he rested again on the wall, still breathing heavily. He then let his body slide down the wall landing gently on the ground. While he sat a scruffy black dog appeared in the opening of the alley. Seconds behind it was a sleek silver wolf. Or half wolf. Of the Grey Wolf variety. "Go away stupid git!" Harry yelled at the dog.

Within a moment Sirius and Remus were standing before him. "That's no way to treat your legal guardian." Sirius said walking over to Harry.

"Sirius I really don't want to be bothered right now. I'm on assignment and you know it." Harry said.

"Well Harry, we just wanted to help." Remus said, smile fading.

"Professor Lupin, I didn't know you were an animagus." Harry said looking seemingly bored but his voice sounded surprised.

"Newly and unregistered." Lupin said, his smile returning.

"Naturally." Harry stated.

"Must you insist on calling him 'Professor'? He doesn't even teach at Hogwarts anymore." Sirius said plainly, unamused.

"Nor do I attend anymore." Harry said in rebuttal.

"Yes Harry, you really should call me Remus or Lupin or 'The Wolfinator'!" Remus said raising his fist in the air.

"'The Wolfinator'?" Harry asked, smothering a laugh.

"Yes 'The Wolfinator'. It has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?" Remus asked. Sirius slapped his own forehead.

"Reme, did you remember to take your potion this mourning?" Sirius asked.

"Yesss..." Remus visibly lied. Harry shook his head and chuckled to himself. Then he straightened and sobered his expressions.

"Agents Moony and Padfoot, please leave me in peace. I am to carry out my duty from the Order on my own. My assignment must NOT be compromised." He paused to look them up and down, "You two are bound to get me into more trouble than even I could find on my own." With that he stood and brushed off his back side.

"As you wish Harry." Sirius said somberly.

"We just thought you outta wanna know that the subject is headed this way and is unaccompanied." Lupin said pivoting toward the opening of the alley. Sirius bent down. Using the same deep and gruff voice Harry had grown accustomed to; he spoke in Harry's ear.

"I'd use the cloak, Emerald. You could follow quietly in his wake. But don't get caught." He gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Harry did the same.

Sirius stood straight and backed away allowing Remus to move close to Harry. "Emerald, remember your mission. Do not stray from it. And if ever you need help, you know where you can find us..." he paused, "There's a gay bar down the lane." He said with a smirk. Then he did the same custom as Sirius. Bending slightly he gently kissed Harry's cheek.

"I always hated doing that." Harry stated after kissing Lupin's cheek as well.

"Why?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, there's only one I want to do that to. And they don't belong the Order." Harry said with a pang of sadness.

"Ahhh... a forbidden love, of course." Remus stated linking his arm in Sirius'. "As is ours." He said tenderly kissing Sirius. Just as they were becoming animated Harry had had enough.

"Alright already! Enough. Quit rubbing it in! Now get! Both of you!" he said a little louder than he'd intended Sirius and Remus detached and returned to their animagi forms. And at last they slinked out of the alley Harry threw the invisibility cloak around him and held it close.

He peered around the corner opposite that in which the animagi had left. He scanned the faces of the already large, and still growing, crowd. "There." Harry whispered. His target had been spotted, and he was headed this way. He was tall, taller than Harry by at least 4 inches, and Harry was 5'7". He was slender and had a slightly pale complexion.

The mission was simple enough. Capture the subject, seduce them, get information, and then convert them to the Order. And that WAS simple enough, compared to other missions, until Harry learned the target's name. Not because of their past but rather, because he had a conflict of interest in his subject.

But he could NOT let that stop him from completing his mission.

As the tall blonde passed by the alley Harry held his breath in his diaphragm. He DID NOT WISH to give away his position now. The blonde stopped and glanced down the narrow lane, his eyes peeled. Harry didn't dare breathe. All he could do was stare at the handsome blonde and wonder.

The blonde looked forward again and continued down the main street. Harry followed the wizard; keeping a close eye on the direction they were headed. But ever so often he would get distracted, looking instead at the teen's butt.

After walking some 13 blocks around muggle London Harry was becoming more and more concerned for the safety of, not only himself, but of the blonde wizard as well. Then from the corner of his eye he saw the same black dog and half wolf from the alley. In a flash Lupin was no longer in animagus form. In a nonchalant fashion he began walking briskly in Harry's direction. _Oh, no! What am I gonna do!_

* * *

So . . .what'd ya think? Tell me! PLEASE . . . I beg of you . . . sob I really should go take my medication . . . 


	2. A twist in the plot of life

So I'm the editor ofa REALLY great FMA fanfic called

"Cruel Alchemy" by the cruel alchemist.

You should read it. It's VERY Good. Lots of YAOI!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and probably never will . . . yadda yadda . . . blah blah . . . for the love of dear god J.K. please don't sue me . . . bladdy friggin' blah . . .** PANCAKES**! Did I get your attention? Good. Now read on.

* * *

A thanks to the fans:

**Virg**- thanks for the review! And some answers will be answered in the chapter below!

**ReadorDie214**- er……thanks…for the review, I think…

* * *

Chapter 2: A twist in the plot of life.

Before Harry could do anything Lupin brushed past the blonde's shoulder knocking him a little to the side. The handsome wizard whipped around and faced the retired professor.

"Well hello there young Malfoy!" Lupin said cheerfully. "I'm sorry I bumped into you." he said motioning to the blonde's shoulder.

"Remus Lupin. Werewolf professor. 3rd year. Complete idgit. D.A.D.A. teacher." He smiled lightly. "That was the year they sentenced Buckbeak to death. And YOU got fired because of my father."

"Actually, I resigned from my position so your father COULDN'T have me fired." Lupin said with a laugh. Harry noticed how much deeper and stronger Draco's voice had become.

"I'm real sorry about that Lupin. I was such a stupid git back then." he said sincerely; a smile playing across his face. "But I've changed a lot since then." he said. Harry stood there, shocked. Draco Malfoy had never once been this nice. At least not to that Harry had seen.

But here, now, he seemed so down-to-earth. He was. . .loveable. Harry clasped the chest of his robes as his heart skipped a beat. _No. Not now. I've got a mission._

"So Malfoy, have you followed in your father's famed footsteps and become a Death Eater?" Lupin asked outright.

"No." Draco said with a laugh. "After my father went to Azkaban my mother would hear nothing of her only son becoming a Death Eater. How she was able to convince Voldmort is beyond me." He chuckled again. "Some how, I think she raised me right on her own." Remus nodded.

"I think she did a splendid job. You turned out fine to me." Remus paused, thinking. "So where are you headed?" Remus asked.

"Actually, I'm trying to find Harry Potter." Draco said. The way he said Harry's name made Harry's knees buckle in the shadows. Remus gave Draco a questioning look. "I wanted to make up for lost time. All I ever really wanted to be was his friend but I let pride get in my way. And instead drove him away." He laughed slightly. "I'm such and ass."

"Well Draco, he's got a place now. It's just past Diagon Alley in the Green Witch District."

"Really? Hmmm . . . " Draco thought for a second. "Isn't the GWD a gay community? . . .I never figured Harry to be . . .like that . . . " Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"He lives there with Hermione." Remus said, bored.

"You think I could visit him?" Draco asked. That's when Harry saw his chance. Ducking behind a dumpster he pulled off the cloak and sealed it in his pocket. He then strode over to the talking wizards.

"Visit who Remus?" Harry asked. Remus smiled, but his eyes were silently begging for reason. "Uhh... Remus?"

"Yes Harry."

"Fluffy seems to have no bladder control." Harry said pointing.

Remus looked at where Harry was pointing, and sure enough, there was the black dog Sirius peeing on a sleeping bum. "Fluffy!" Remus screamed. "Excuse me lads. Fluffy! Bad dog!" Remus continued after the dog and shooed him away. Harry turned back to Draco.

A laughing Draco shook Harry's hand. "Long time no see Potter." He paused to look Harry up and down. "So, Harry, what have you been up to? Mischief no doubt." As he asked they began walking together.

"Well, at the moment I was just going home. But other than that . . .they sayI'm a prodigy at work." Harry said chuckling.

"You're a prodigy no matter where you go Harry." Draco smiled sweetly. Harry felt his heart jump to his throat and could feel the beating of his heart in his head. "Harry, you're blushing. How cute." Draco said laughing innocently.

"Am not." Harry said arrogantly. "I'm just. . .sun burnt." He lied.

"You of all people should know they have a potion for that." Draco said beaming.

Harry thought briefly about his Sixth year. It had been a horribly boring year. Not a single threat from Voldmort. And Gryffindor won the final Quidditch match. But only after a grueling **FIVE** hour match against Ravenclaw. Several of the fourth year players had gotten much better over the summer.

But somewhere within those five hours Harry fell off his broom and skidded across grass and sand, shredding his shirt to pieces. It reminded him of a "barely there" shirt; only in shredded pieces. The bad part, he was only a half an hour into the match. In short he had 4 1/2 hours of the match with practically no shirt . . . he could barely move for a week.

That is, until Hermione told him Madame Pomfrey had a special potion for sunburns. Then he felt like a stupid git for having suffered a week when she could have fixed it earlier. Draco had called them "Red, Red, and Hot head" for at least a month following the entire incident. _But why would he remember?_

"Hmmmmmm . . .I should have Hermione make me some later." Harry stated, but he never once faltered his footing as he easily slid past the ignorant muggles in the crowd.

"Are you two married or something?" Draco asked outright. Harry just laughed.

"No, we're not even dating. We just . . .live together." Draco lowered his head. _Is he ashamed? _"Don't feel bad, people ask the same thing all the time." Harry exaggerated. "She's dating someone else. Someone I'm close to. So I see them often." Dracolooked up at Harry with a grin. Harry just couldn't help but ask. "Hey, you want to see my house? Maybe see Hermione and her new flame...?" he asked. _Will he trust me? Could he?_

* * *

Once again . . . tell me what you think. I'm dying for some feed back. Please make a closet nerd's dream come true. 


	3. Finally! He Admits It!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter . . . and stuff. Though I'd like to . . . I don't. So if any one who could possibly sue me reads this . . . . . . **PICKLE JUICE IN YOUR EYES AND SEWWER GUNK IN YOUR SHOES!** Okay I'm done.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**VampireChica **- Although your reviews are anything but an Epic poem they keep my spirits high. Thanks so much for your kind words.

**¤BlueVodka¤** - You too do not write a page long review, which I am thankful for (when would I find time to read it?), but the words you write help me to keep on track and keep writing. Domo Oregato (Thank you).

**The Cruel Alchemist **- Again I'm going to apologize for not being able to finish editing you're story. I will eventually get them to you though. I promise. And also, I would like for you to, once again, be the priest at my "wedding" with the Special Alchemist. So… talk to me about it A.S.A.P. Domo Oregato.

* * *

**A.N. - **for those of you who don't know, W.C. is short for Water Closet, or Bathroom. Just making sure everyone knew. Sorry to interupt. You may now return to your previous show. :click:

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**FINALLY! He admits it!**

"I haven't seen Hermione since . . . 7th year. I really would like to see her again." Draco said. Harry understood that Draco wanted to be with someone familiar. Even if they weren't "friends", she still might be important to Draco. That made Harry's heart jump to his throat. _No. He just wants to talk to me. _

Harry smiled lightly at himself. "What? Did I say something?" Draco asked. Harry realized he was making a fool of himself in front of Draco.

"No. I was just thinking of what Hermione's gonna say when I come home with you behind me." Harry snickered. Draco laughed. And I mean really laughed, it made Harry smile even brighter.

They traveled for what seemed like an eternity until finally they got to 3759 Dancing Broomstix lane. Oddly enough Harry's house was two down from a pub called "The Dancing Broomstix". But it wasn't just any old pub; it was a gay bar. And Harry was famous around there . . . enough said. Harry opened the door and entered. Draco followed Harry closely, not wanting to be left behind. "Hullo Hermione . . . Ginny." Harry said monotonously. "We have a guest, my treat." Harry said sweeping his hand to show Draco's entrance, a gasp escaped the girls' mouths at this sight. Ginny looked shocked, and Hermione had an expression of the uttermost betrayal.

"Uhhh. . .hello", Draco said cautiously.

"What is **_he_** doing here?" Hermione asked Harry; eyes shooting bullets.

"_**Draco**_ came here to try and start over with us. You think you can handle that?" Harry asked clenching his teeth. _Wow. Why am I defensive all of a sudden? It's not like Hermione did anything wrong._ Hermione's jaw went slack.

"Harry?" she thought for a second, "Harry, join me in the W.C. for a second please." Harry nodded and followed. There was no doubt that Hermione was the "guy" in her relationship. Even with Ginny being forceful and all, Hermione **really** had the final say on everything. "What's gotten into you?" she asked locking the bathroom door behind her.

"I . . . . I . . .don't know", Harry answered. He was still puzzled about his reaction to Hermione. "I didn't mean to burst out like that Mione. I . . . don't know what came over me." _Liar._ He thought to himself._ You do know. But it's not like he's yours. He's not obligated to you in any way other than to get to know you better. And he's not even that. So just cool it._ "I'm sorry", Harry whispered. "Please accept my apology." Hermione nodded.

"It's just . . . weird, you know? Having your best friend, and roommate, show up with a guy you thought you both hated. It kind of scared me, still does . . . " Hermione's eyes rested on Harry's tattoo. "But if that's the decision you want to make . . . I guess I'm okay with that." She finally finished.

"Mione, we're not dating."

"Thank GOD!" Hermione gushed, releasing a breath that Harry didn't even know she'd been holding.

"But . . ."

"'But' what?" Hermione asked suddenly interested all over again.

"Well . . . ,I . . . kind of . . . want . . . to." Harry finished.

* * *

So . . . . . .Whatcha think? I know this Chapter is **REALLY** short but with the next sequence of events . . . ; Oo trust me the next chapter **WILL** be longer. **I PROMISE!** Motashita! (See ya later) P.S. The tattoo comes in to play later. So don't dwell on it to much. 


End file.
